The End Of Team Rocket
by Clive Koopa
Summary: When Team Rocket become more dangerous than ever, it is up to a group of pokemon protecrion groups to save the pokemon and finish Team Rocket once and for all.


Author's Note: With my last fic discontinued, I am going to start on a different fanfic. This is a fic I have been meaning to try for a long time and had the idea a few years ago. A lot of what I remember is forgotten because I no longer have the paperwork so I'm going to start again with fresh ideas as well some of the ideas what I already still remember.

**The End Of Team Rocket**

**Chapter 1**

In the north of Verdanturf Town lived a young man who was very passionate about pokemon. This man was called Ben or to give him his full name, Ben Gallagher.

Ben was a 25 year old working for the Pokemon Protection Squad or PPS for short. His job was to protect any pokemon from unnecessary harm whatever the circumstances may be. He was writing some notes in his diary when he got a surprise phone call on his works phone. He put down his diary and pen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he called through the phone.

"Is that Ben Gallagher of the PPS?" a female voice asked in quite a serious tone.

"Yes. How may I help?" Ben replied.

"I have some vital information for you. I need to see you right away," the voice said.

"Who is this?" Ben asked quite concerned.

"My name is Fiona, I work for the International Liberation for Pokemon Society. I have had a tipoff from unknown sources with some important information regarding Team Rocket," the lady replied.

Ben had heard of that group Fiona mentioned before, he had met with certain members previously on pokemon related jobs.

"Where are you now? Where do you want us to meet?" Ben asked.

"Meet me outside Verdanturf Town by the west exit," Fiona said. "This cannot wait. I am standing at the exit now."

"I'll be there," Ben said and quickly hung up and left his house. He left Verdanturf Town at the location Fiona said to meet her at. He saw her standing by a tree and she walked up to him recognising him straight away even though he didn't recognise her.

"You must be Ben, I have heard so much about you," Fiona said. She was in her early 20s with short blueish hair. "As you may have already guessed, I am Fiona. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. So what's this about Team Rocket?" Ben asked.

"Lets walk away from here first, I'll tell you when we are a bit deeper in the woods away from everyone," Fiona replied. They walked for about fifteen minutes until they sat down next to a lake.

"This is a perfect spot to talk, no people around, just lots of pokemon to look at while I tell you what this is about," Fiona said. After a brief pause, Fiona spoke.

"Okay, so one of my spies within Viridian City's Team Rocket's headquarters has gotten back to me. What she has told me greatly disturbed and upset me. Giovanni has gotten more dangerous than we ever could imagine. He has recruited a bunch of more grunts to do his dirty work. Stealing pokemon doesn't seem to be enough now, he is sending his men to kill trainers and word has it that some pokemon have been murdered too." Fiona said. Ben couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Oh my god, they have gone too far. So what do we do? How are we going to stop them?" Ben asked.

"We need all the help we can get. I asked for your help because I know how good you are at saving pokemon. You love pokemon just as much as I do and that is the kind of people we need, people who care so much about them that they would give their lives to protect those in need," Fiona said.

"Indeed. Team Rocket must be destroyed as do all those other teams. But for now, we should focus on Team Rocket first," Ben replied.

"Right. They must not get away with this. Team Rocket will cease to exist at the end of this, mark my words," Fiona warned.

"I am guessing other groups are already aware also and will be making plans for this also," Ben said.

"Oh yeah, its not all entirely secret and some of Team Rocket's crimes have been commited in broad daylight," Fiona replied.

"Well we should make a move now. What is the quickest way to get to Viridian City?" Ben asked.

"We can get a fast train there, it will get us there in a little over three hours," Fiona replied.

"Okay, well we should get going now then. Chances are this is going to get really dangerous. Giovanni is probably already making his next move." Ben said as they both got back up and walked back to Verdanturf Town to make their way to the local train station.


End file.
